Aoi Aoi
by Seito
Summary: Shibuya was the connection. Blue is the reason. Not everyone who ends up in the Reaper Game is who they seem to be. Multi-crossover R
1. Identity

I own nothing.

* * *

**Aoi Aoi**

**Summary:** Shibuya was the connection. Blue is the reason.

* * *

Shibuya was the hub. Despite contrary belief, Shibuya was not just an ordinary city. Rather it was an isolated world that didn't expand further then the city limits. Only the citizens of Shibuya thought that it did.

Not to mention the citizens of Shibuya weren't exactly alive per say...

The truth of it all was the citizens of Shibuya were already dead, but the circumstances of their death are usually... unique. The Game and Reapers, they're the only way to keep your existence. Those who choose to play the Game and return to "life" allowed to remain hopelessly obvious to truth, to live out the "story" that Shibuya has chosen for them. Those who become Reapers eventually learn the truth and strive that one day they might be able to return to their original life before their real deaths.

For in Shibuya, even the laws of deaths can be reverse... eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Identity

* * *

When Shiki woke up in Shibuya her first thought were _'I exist?'_. Then memories that she knew were not hers came flooding back but unlike before they're feel as fake as she does and a small part of her wonders if _she_ gave her fake ones so that she can continue her existence. The logical part knows that _he_ must have know, even asleep, cause it feels like smallest tiniest fragment of soul and heart seem to remain. While the other memories are gone, the ones she made remain and she remembers them dearly.

Her new reddish hair doesn't surprise her as much, though it does remind her of someone else. She's use to looking like something that she's not and it isn't the first time she's borrowed someone else face.

Meeting Neku, however, had been a challenge.

When she finally stopped to get a look at her partner, it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. It hurt to smile, laugh and _pretend _around Neku when she remembered another blue eyed boy with the same quick temper, slightly anti social personality and who ended up worrying more about her then she deserved. At the same time it felt nice and made her nostalgic, remembering the sunsets and ice cream. Privately Shiki wondered if she can create new memories with Neku.

So when the game finally ends and Shiki's appearance is restored back to a similar one she's very use to, she knows that once again she has to make a choice. Leaving is easy; she knows how and still has the power to do so. Shiki knows full well what lies beyond Shibuya and how to return. The fact that she's technically dead means nothing considering she was never alive to begin with. Question was, did she want to? Going back, means running again and fighting for her existence. It also means she can reunite with _them_.

But when Neku asks her to meet him at Hachiko, Shiki's mind is made up. She won't leave, she is needed here. Might as well take this precious second chance and use it to the fullest. Beside, going back might end up breaking her for good.

While she remembers _them_, _they_ don't.

And for Xion, remembering them is enough.

* * *

Do you know who this character is? Here's a hint, she's from a very popular square enix game.

R&R


	2. Conducting Homesickness

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Conducting Homesickness

* * *

Often, Koki would reflect on the changes that have happen to him. While he looks unaffected, questions of 'what ifs' constantly plague him. He only has to look into a mirror to remember why he's here and how he got there.

_Screams. Fire. Demonic Red._

Arriving in Shibuya was never his intention but he figured that it was better than the alternative. When the Composer strikes a deal with him, he can hardly say no. Because all Koki cares about is going home. While it was ultimately his choice to die, to gamble on the future, he still feels cheated and it isn't the first time or the last time that he's cursed the situation. In hindsight, he should feel relive that the Composer has a sense of humor otherwise he would be rotting in the depths of hell right now.

Still it's hard to adjust but he isn't a genius for nothing. This body is awkward and doesn't move the way he wants it to move. It frustrated him greatly that he lacks so much speed and no amount of training seems to make him go faster. First Gear is the closest he gets to his previous speed. His appearance still throws him off and every morning Koki expects to see a different face in the mirror. It is just other price to be paid.

Then there was Yashiro.

The jury was still out on what exactly Koki define his relationship with his partner. Her fiery temper and almost brash personality remind him so much of another red head he knows to point where it hurts. She did tend to exasperate him. Honestly though, just because it looks like he's doing nothing does not mean he is. Unlike Yashiro, Koki knows how to be at two places at once. Not to mention the only reason why he doesn't want to move up higher is simply because, the higher one goes the easier Shibuya chains one to this world and doesn't allow one to return and Koki **wants** to return to his old world.

So he sits on a bench in Hachiko's park, watching as those kids he met three weeks ago hang out. He watches Neku's blue eyes light up in laughter and remembers the pair of blue eyes he left behind and feels the guilt that accompanies with it.

Koki says nothing as he feels the Composer materialize next to him. He had known the young man had been watching him even though the powerful Angel was on a different frequency. "I need a Conductor," his boss says. Straight to the point, that meant this was quite serious. Koki knows full well that the Ruler of Shibuya loves to play games but if he's ever straight to the point then you better pay attention. Still he says nothing.

"You fit the requirements. You already know who I am and you have the power to back it up."

Koki continues to remain silent. It's true. While he considers himself to be a mere shadow of his former self, he knows when comparing to the standard Reaper Power Scale he's off the charts. But Koki chalks that up to his former self growing up in amidst of war, bloodshed and had enough power to take down over 300 men in a single flash. He's certain that if others from his previous world ended up here, they would be same. Perhaps that's the good thing that there aren't many from his old world here.

"I much rather have Neku as my conductor... but I don't think he would appreciate the offer."

Koki resisted the urge to snort. No, he highly doubted the younger boy would appreciate it at all. Maybe, if Joshua had been a little nicer. Koki wasn't blind, the blue eyed headphone wearing boy was stuck somewhere between a possible crush to absolute hatred. Given the fine line between the two, it wasn't any surprise. Part of Koki had really hoped it would have pan out that way because (at the risk of sounding like his sensei) Joshua really needed to get laid. Having Neku around would, well in a lack of a better explanation, balance Joshua out, like the anti venom to Joshua's almost poisonous nature. But Fate had other plans. It certainly didn't help that Joshua in a rare moment of honestly, had confided in Koki that his definition of love had been screwed up as a child and that he's been told over and over again that his way of expressing love are a little...** extreme**. Koki would give it a few years. If it was one thing, his boss was insanely stubborn. Poor Neku.

"Three years. I'll reduce your sentence to three years, return you to your former strength and even cut the sentence of that student of yours so that you both can return at the same time. Of course your original appearance will return as your powers."

At those words, Koki's head snap in the direction of the Composer, his eyes widening slightly in disbelief. "What's the catch?" he demanded.

Joshua shrugged. "No catch. I have been feeling generous lately. Though, I would appreciate all attempts to convince Neku to succeed you before your three years are up." _Translation: I want him to like me. _

At this, Koki openly stared in shock. The world must be ending. His boss was being nice! Neku must have a bigger impact on the Ruler of Shibuya then Koki originally thought.

"You could just apologize to him," Koki finally offered coming out of his shock. The blank look on Joshua's face tells him that he has his work cut out for him if his boss doesn't even understand how to do that.

"Fine," Koki says with a sigh. Yashiro will be upset, but that's okay. He's use to females with violent tempers. Still, three years then he can go home. Koki's heart races at the mere thought.

"Good." Joshua then smirks and continues, "And get rid of this lazy persona of yours. I don't need lazy Reaper Kariya Koki as my conductor. I want the man who manage to impress me, I want commanding presence of _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, _the _Yondaime Hokage_, Namikaze Minato as my conductor."

Minato merely grinned.

* * *

_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō = _Konoha's Yellow Flash

Yondaime Hokage = 4th Fire Shadow

So… how many of you saw that coming?


	3. Righting Wrongs

I own nothing.

**To Girl:**

Haha actually, the TWEWY/KH crossover that I was talking about isn't this one. xD there's actually another set of stories (2 main, 3 side, and 1 crack) that involves the TWEWY/KH, but it isn't an outright crossover actually. Leaning towards more of a KH fanfic with cameos of the TWEWY characters… it'll make sense whenever I get around to finishing/posting it.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Righting Wrongs

* * *

Privately, Joshua wonders if this was the universe's way of retribution.

It probably was.

It had been eons ago, even by Shibuya's accelerated sense of time, when Joshua had first arrived to this world. No one but Sanae will ever know exactly how screwed up he really was back then.

It was an understatement to say his previous life was a mess.

Back then he had been pushed to the very brink of insanity. There were a few times when he was sure that he had fallen over it. All he could remember was pain, bloodlust and a desire to kill over and over again. Then suddenly clarity had shown like a beacon through the haze.

Joshua never considered himself to be evil, no matter how much his moral compass never pointed true north. His parents raised him right. After all he does have morals, no matter how much Neku will disagree. When they died, well he preferred not to continue with that line of thought. He knows plain well that most of deeds that he had done were influence by evil but it doesn't mean he wasn't at fault. It was his own damn curiosity after all. While he can kill, doesn't mean he likes it, or at least not anymore. (It hurt to kill Neku no matter how much of a necessity it was).

Over the years though, the insanity disappeared and with Sanae's help he had mostly remove whatever influences that evil from his previous life had cause. It had been so long since than, he came to accept his new life, his quite snarky but polite attitude and life in general. He managed to forget the past.

That was until Neku enter his life. Personally, Joshua blamed those blue eyes.

Damn. Blue. Eyes.

Fate was mocking him. Joshua can recall two other boys in his life with those same blue eyes. Neku was the perfect blend of the two. He had the cold anti-social sharp mind personality of the black haired one and the unwavering determination, unmatched imagination and love for his friends as the blond one. He supposed it was only fitting. The black hair one stirred an interest in him and ultimately gave him his only wish while the blond hair one taught him how to be human again. Of course it would be another blue eyed boy that would be sent to him to remain him that he was about to do something stupid... again.

Not only that, their hearts was always out of his reach again. The black haired one rejected his original gift and honestly the blond one was never his in the first place. From the very moment the blond entered the world to his victory over Joshua, the blond always belonged to another set of friends, having long given his heart to the Snow Princess. Joshua was determined to make Neku his this time around, even if it meant asking Minato for help. He was not going to let another one slip away from him.

_Alviss. Ginta._

It did not matter how long it would take or how much heartbreak, suffering and begging he would have to do. This time Phantom was determined to do it right.

* * *

Since it is not as widely popular (in my opinion), Phantom comes from the series MAR (_Märchen Awakens Romance_).

With the recent of chapters of Bleach, I wanted to originally change Joshua to Gin… but while Gin's personality fits more, Phantom's backstory makes more sense here. (And for this story, backstory is everything). Ah well, maybe there will be a bonus chapter later on.

R&R please. :D


	4. Saving You

I own nothing. Happy Halloween. This chapter is a personal favorite.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Saving You

* * *

Beat was not an idiot.

Sure he talks loudly, isn't all that quick on the update, and spends more time then he liked to admit wiping tears from his eyes and damnit no, he was not crying. There was just something in his eyes.

But Beat is not an idiot.

He died young. Far too young. While he hates the fact that he died, he doesn't hate the circumstances under which he passed away from. After all, he managed to play the knight in shining armor by rescuing the love of his life and then went on save the person he considered to be his best friend. Not that the bastard would admit it.

When he first arrived in Shibuya, surprisingly he didn't enter the game right away. Rather he got to explore the city, and lo and behold, saw his appearance for the first time._ 'Huh, I look like sensei,' _he thought. Strangely, Beat is okay with it. After all, there is no other person that he admired more than his sensei. It's sad that Beat thinks of his sensei more like a father then his biological one.

Soon a sister shows up. Beat doesn't know where she came from... or why he has a sister. But it's okay. Rhyme reminds him of _her_. It isn't the same though. For while Rhyme is gentle, caring and shares the same smile, Rhyme is not _her_. Rhyme, while strong in her own right, lacks the healing hands that _she_ had. Of course, that doesn't stop Beat from doing everything in his power to protect her.

So when Rhyme pushed him out the way to save him, it horrified him to no end. It's so strangely reminiscent of his own death, that the shocking reality of what could have happen hits him hard. That was why he so desperately searched for a way to bring her back.

After all, Beat is not an idiot. He knows full well that the game is much more then it seems. He hasn't forgotten his own training and while it's taken him much longer then he expected, he has pieced together quite a bit of an understanding towards it all.

Becoming a Reaper (even though it was only for a week) confirmed it for him.

Of course it was hard to face Neku and "prissy pants". Beat would normally laugh at the bitter irony of it all. Before his death, was he not the one preaching about not abandoning teammates? His best friend would call him a hypocrite. Of course the choices did come down to save his (not real) sister (but she's still someone! Even if they're not really related!) or save himself and Beat couldn't live with himself if he didn't do _something_.

Then there was Neku. Goddamn Neku and his damn blue eyes.

If Beat didn't believe in a higher power before, he did now. Said higher power was a cruel, cruel person. When Beat first meets Neku, his outright cold personality is so reminiscent of his bastard best friend that Beat is ready to smack the headphone wearing boy hard on the head. Parallels between his best friend and Neku are so frickin' scary that Beat is half expecting Neku to tell him that his father committed suicide.

Beat is tempted to not do anything, content to leaving Neku alone as he wished. He had tried to alter his best friend's life for the better and died in the process... so yes he has every right to be hesitant! Then all he has to do is look into Neku's blue eyes, the same blue eyes that Rhyme looks at him with, the same blue eyes that he currently possesses, and then remembers what sensei said to him. Beat then grumbles and begins to thinks of way to help Neku out.

So when Neku invites him to meet them at Hachiko, warmth spreads through Beat's heart. It makes him both sad and happy. Happy for he managed to do something right for once, sad because now that he knows the truth, he'll have to eventually leave. It isn't that Beat doesn't like his new friends, quite the opposite really, he loves them. But... given that his best friend didn't react well to his father's death, Beat can only imagine what his death did to him. No matter how many years have pass, he had to go back to make sure he was doing alright. Only he isn't quite sure how to do it...

Beat makes a mental note to track down lollipop the following day. He would know after all. He always knows everything. Sensei was just that awesome. They would figure it out.

After all, Uchiha Obito never abandons his teammates. Especially not the ones he calls _family_.

* * *

I'm sure you people saw this one coming a mile away. After all, I dropped the hint back in chapter 2.

R&R


	5. Lacking Comprehension

I own nothing

To Girl: xD I think you're getting a little confused. This isn't a KH/TWEWY crossover. More of a multicrossover actually. Shiki/Xion might come back. Eventually. Hard to say.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Lacking Comprehension

* * *

Yashiro had a secret desire. To simply put, she wanted world domination.

That of course doesn't mean she's a villain to say. After all, she did help stop a madman from destroying the world, thank you very much. Really, Yashiro just likes to think that she is simply ambitious.

It is not a deep hidden obsession to prove to the world that she is better than her sister... no matter what those idiots say!

And for her death... well she refuses to admit it. Stupid evil pumpkins.

When she first arrived in Shibuya, Yashiro was constantly puzzled by the strange world she's landed in. It's different from what she's use to. Magic is not a common place. There are no monsters or [relics]. It is a strange world.

Still though, she adjusts. With a few tweaks, her new plans are laid out. Meeting Kariya was interesting so to speak. Yashiro can't shake the feeling that he reminds her of someone even though their personalities was so vastly different. She chalks it up to that they're so both so annoying… nice to people.

When Kariya finally accepts the position as Conductor, she is both hurt and confused. Hurt that he moves up without telling her first and confused as to why he moves up, after he vehemently refuses to for all the years she known him.

She watched as the first official meeting where Kariya is Conductor starts. There's a new Reaper being introduced today. It had been awhile since they had gotten some fresh blood. The skateboard idiot did not count in Yashiro's book.

Her eyebrow raises slightly at the appearance of a older man with long blond hair and a scar on his cheek, wearing a weird helmet that Yashiro could best describe as one of those "scuba masks" she reads in magazines. Still the confusion she felt was nothing compare to the confusion she would feel in the next five seconds.

Three things happened in the next five seconds that would forever change Yashiro's opinion of Kariya.

The first was, as soon as that man walked through the door and Kariya saw him, Kariya's eyes flashed an angry blue instead of the reddish brown they normally were.

The second was a blinding flash of yellow light.

The third was, when the light died, Kariya had pierced the man through his chest, pinning him to the wall. Whatever attack he had used to shove through the man's chest, completely shattered the wall behind him. The man disappeared into a burst of a static.

Needless to say, Kariya cemented his position as Conductor that day, banishing any protests any of the reapers would have had.

For Yashiro, though, the nagging feeling that Kariya was insanely similar to someone she use to know came roaring back. This time though there were more similarities. She had seen that look of anger before. It was the same look she found in her rival. That shade of blue eyes, gleamed like her rival's gem. Not to mention that annoying feeling Kariya was not exactly what he seems.

Yashiro squashed the feeling to high kick Kariya in the face. It wouldn't make a great impression for Kariya's first meeting as Conductor. She can't help it though. Yashiro thinks she might be cursed to forever run into hardworking, gentle, humble, brave yet idiotic men who seem to have it out to ruin her best laid plans because they were just so... nice. Speaking of nice, that girl her rival was so hung up on better be treating him right or else Yashiro was going to jump kick her to Shibuya. Then again, if Kariya was anything to go by, she might fit nicely here.

"Yashiro?"

Kariya's voice snapped Yashiro out of her thoughts. She looked up to see that everyone had already left the room and that they were the only two left. Yashiro stared up see... concern in Kariya's eyes which in her opinion were turning bluer by the day.

Without a second thought, Yashiro proceed to jump kick Kariya across the room. "You idiot!" she shouts, storming out of the room, ignoring Kariya spluttering protests.

For as long as she existed, Princess Mint doesn't think she's ever going to understand nice people.

* * *

I doubt anyone got this one. It's such an old game. xD Before Square Enix became to be, Squaresoft produced a video game for the playstation called Threads of Fate or Dewprism if you played the Japanese version. Mint was one of two playable characters. It was awesome. A tad cliche, but I love that game to pieces. (It was my first video game after all).

Cookies to those who figured out whom Minato just killed.

And this err might be the last chapter. I got nothing else really. There's a chapter 6 but I don't like it, and I have no real plot so... yeah. We'll see I guess.

R&R


End file.
